thechurchofgodinchristwikiaorg-20200214-history
Mother Willie Mae Rivers
Mother Willie Mae Rivers (born 1926) is the National Supervisor of the Church of God in Christ National Women's Department. She has been the COGIC Women's Supervisor since 1997. Early Life Willie Mae Smalls Rivers was born on February 20, 1926 to the late Robert and Anna Mitchell Smalls. As a child, Willie Mae exemplified great promise that she would one day contribute greatly to mankind. “Willie Ray” (as she was affectionately called by her loving father) was and still is concerned about the welfare of others. Mother Rivers received her formal education in the Berkeley and Charleston County School Systems. Her Christian experience began as a child. She attended the Mt. Zion AME Church Sunday School. Because of her interest and dedication, she represented her church as a delegate to many conventions. The presiding Elder remarked “…this child will one day be a great leader… she has a mark on her life.” At the age of fifteen, June 26, 1941, the very lovely Willie Mae Smalls was united in holy matrimony to Mr. David Rivers. Their marriage lasted just short of 56 years until his demise May 15, 1997. This union was blessed with twelve children; two sons and ten daughters. In 1946, Mother Rivers attended a revival one night and after hearing the gospel preached (by the husband and wife team, Supt. Jacob C. & Missionary Francena Dantzler) she believed and was baptized in the Holy Ghost. In the COGIC Mother Rivers became a member of the Calvary Church of God in Christ. She was appointed Church Mother at the age of twenty (20). She continues to serve in that capacity. Because of her dedication, Mother Rivers was chosen to serve as District Missionary and later Assistant Supervisor to the late Mother Alice Marie Saunders. In 1968, she was appointed and is presently the Supervisor of the Department of Women for the South Carolina Jurisdiction. Her loyal dedication to God and her leaders is exemplified throughout the Church of God in Christ, Inc. Mother Rivers has served on the National level in the following capacities: *International Marshal – Women’s Convention *Chairperson of the Board of Supervisors *Member, Executive Board *Member, Screening Committee *Member, Program Committee – General Church *Coordinator – Leadership Conference *Instructor – District Missionaries Class *Member, Steering Committee – Women’s Convention *Chairperson – Exhibits – Women’s Convention *Third Assistant General Supervisor *Second Assistant General Supervisor *First Assistant General Supervisor Mother Rivers was appointed and installed as the International General Supervisor in April 1997. Since her appointment as General Supervisor, Mother Rivers has been featured in the May 1999 edition of Charisma and on February 3, 2000, she had her first appearance on the 700 Club. She made a special guest appearance on TBN in May of 2005. Mother Rivers has sponsored and spread the Gospel for several years through the “Evangelist Speaks” ministry on WTUA 106.1 FM (St. Stephens, SC) and WBBP 1480 AM (Memphis, TN) radio stations. The Evangelist Speaks radio ministry recently joined WJNI 106.3 FM (North Charleston, SC). Mother Rivers is also the founder and president of the Community Christian Women & Men Fellowship, which was organized to reach people in all walks of life. Giving all praises to God, this fellowship has been a blessing to many souls through spiritual enrichment. Aid is provided for those less fortunate and the bereaved receive love and comfort during their time of sorrow. Mother Rivers has worked with four of the leaders of the COGIC: Bishop J. O. Patterson, Sr., Bishop Louis Henry Ford, Bishop Gilbert E. Patterson, and most recently Bishop Charles Edward Blake, Sr. She has also worked with four of the National General Supervisors of the COGIC Women's Department: Mother Lillian Brooks Coffey, Mother Annie L. Bailey, Mother Mattie McGlothen, and Mother Emma Crouch. Family Mother Rivers' two sons, Robert Lee and Samuel, died in the 1980's. Her ten daughters, however are still alive to this day. Mother Rivers now has twenty grandchildren, thirty-six great-grandchildren, and three great-great grandchildren. Category:Women's Department General Supervisors